The present invention relates to the field of jet technology, primarily to liquid-gas jet apparatuses, which are intended for creation of excessive pressure in different industrial processes.
The operational method for a liquid-gas jet apparatus is known, according to which a vacuum in a gas reservoir is generated owing to evacuation of a gaseous medium from the reservoir by the jetting of a liquid medium. The liquid medium under high pressure is delivered into the nozzle of a jet apparatus which is hydraulically connected to a reservoir (see, for example, book of K. P. Shumski, "Vacuum apparatuses and instruments", M., Mashgiz, 1963, p.476-477).
However, liquid-gas jet apparatuses implementing such an operational method have a low efficiency factor (high energy consumption). Therefore they are not widely used.
As the starting point for this invention the authors selected an operational process of a liquid-gas jet apparatus, consisting of feed of a liquid medium under high pressure into the jet apparatus' nozzle, discharge of the liquid medium through the nozzle, and evacuation and compression of a gaseous medium by the liquid jet flowing from the nozzle. The required pressure of the gaseous medium at the inlet of the jet apparatus is provided (see USSR Certificate of Authorship No. 754118, M, cl. F04 F5/02, 1980).
The imperfection of this operational process is its low efficiency since the maintaining of the required pressure at the jet apparatus' gas inlet is accompanied by considerable energy losses.